Sherlocks phobia
by JohnlockedMystradelover
Summary: Cute one-shot. Fluffy Johnlock. Sherlock is frightened of heights and he and John ride the London Eye :3


**Just a cute one-shot, fluffy Johnlock fic. Sherlock is scared of heights :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock had lived in London nearly all of his life and never, not once, had he ever visited any of what may be considered one of the main London tourist attraction. The London Eye. As John was about to find out…

Sherlock is awake and frankly John is being boring. Sherlock has been waiting 1 hour for him to wake up now and still he continued sleeping. John has his arm tucked around Sherlocks side and his face buried in the detectives chest, snoozing rather contently until Sherlock grows too bored and decides he's been doing so for far too long.

Sherlock has his head rested on top of Johns hair and raises it, pulling the blanket down slightly to expose Johns face. In return John gives a slight mumble, hiding his face in Sherlocks chest to hide from the sudden change of light. Sherlock smirks and takes his arm off of Johns side, bringing it up and tapping the blondes cheek lightly. John doesn't react to the tap, continuing sleeping and Sherlock frowns.

So the tapping doesn't work…Sherlock leans down and presses a kiss to the cheek, pulling back and waiting. John gives another mumble sounding suspiciously like "just 5 more minutes" and shuffles the arm around Sherlocks side, pulling himself closer to the detectives side.

A smile plays at the edge of Sherlocks lips and he leans down again pressing his lips against Johns jaw and mumbling, "Jawnn". John groans this time about having to wake up and he opens his eyes a slit, blinking slowly and sleepily before tilting his head up slightly and looking at Sherlock, a small smile gracing his sleepy face. "'lo" He mumbles sleepily.

Sherlock smiles at having John awake and brings his hand up, tilting up Johns chin and kissing his lips, "Good morning" He replies. John smiles and returns the kiss before shuffling up in the bed slightly and dropping his head onto Sherlocks shoulder, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Sherlock murmurs happily but quickly starts speaking, "I need to get a Birdseye view of London for the case I'm working, I'm sure Mycroft can sort something ou-" Sherlock starts before John cuts him off, "We can just go to the London eye, the view you get from there is amazing" He replies, giving a wide yawn after his sentence. Sherlock shifts slightly in the bed and shakes his head, "Does it? I've never been. Im sure Mycroft will be able to get a much more reliabl-" Sherlock tries to argue again but John stops him, raising his head off of Sherlocks shoulder to look at him, "You've never been on the London eye?!" He exclaims earning a small nod of confirmation from Sherlock.

John raises his eyebrows in surprise and pulls the blanket off of himself, jumping out of the bed, "That's it! We have to go today" He states, going to the dresser and getting himself out some new clothes. Sherlock shakes his head at John, "No John really its fine. Completely unnecessary" He says whilst getting out of the bed. John pulls a jumper over his head, ruffling his already bed head hair and closes the few steps between Sherlock and him, wrapping his arms around the detectives waist, "We are going to The London Eye today okay?" He says in what Sherlock called his 'soldier voice' though a warm smile stuck to the blondes lips.

Sherlock nods slowly, "Okay" He says trying not to sound at all unnerved even though the truth was he felt nauseated just thinking about the height of the thing. Sherlock had had a phobia of heights for as long as he could remember but he didn't want John to know this so tried to play it cool. Johns smile grows and he pecks Sherlocks lips, "Good. Come on then! Its already 9:30!"

About an hour later Sherlock finds himself next to John who is buying two tickets to ride the London Eye. Sherlocks swallows heavily and stuffs his slightly shaking hands into his pockets, looking up at the eye and feeling his stomach give an unhealthy churn. John on the other hand was smiling widely at Sherlock as they both step into the cart.

Sherlock tries to calm his breathing as he takes a seat next to John. Luckily they were the only two in the cart. John gives a sideways look to him and frowns slightly, "Sherlock? Are you feeling okay, you look very pale" He says with concern. Sherlock nods and gives a tight smile as the cart starts to slowly rise away from the safe ground.

John frowns but lets it go, standing in the cart to go to the edge but instead startling Sherlock who lets out a high-pitched gasping and grabs Johns hand tightly as though thinking if John moves the whole cart would fall to the ground, "No John don't move please. Don't move please" He says in a pleading voice, clinging onto John. Johns frown deepens and he sits back down next to Sherlock, realising his hand was trembling quite violently in his and Sherlocks skin had paled to almost sheet white, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Sherlock…" John starts, adding things up, "Are you afraid of heights?" He asks quietly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Sherlock looks up at John with wide eyes and nods his head, screwing his eyes shut and shuffling closer to John, his whole body starting to shake as their altitude grew. "Why didn't you tell me?" John asks in a calm tone. Sherlock in return whimpers out "Didn't want you to know".

John refrains from rolling his eyes and puts an arm around Sherlocks waist pulling him close, "Its okay, love, we'll be down soon" He tries to soothe Sherlock, rubbing circles lightly on his back with his thumb. Sherlock whimpers and hides his face in Johns shoulder, "John, I-I don't like this" He complains. John notices his breathing has picked up a bit and he was still clutching one of his hands like a life line.

John continues to rub Sherlocks back and manages to keep him relatively calm until he decides to look up causing Sherlock to lift his head slightly and catch sight of the fact they are about 130 metres high. What tiny amount of colour is left in Sherlocks face drains and his breathing immediately starts to become irregular. John can hear him muttering "Oh god" under his breath over and over and realises his breathing is getting worse.

Sherlock seems paralysed, save for shaking, as his eyes are frozen on the windows of the cart, his breath starts to turn into gasps. John reaches out with his free hand and puts it on Sherlocks cheek, "Sherlock, look at me. Its okay all right? You're going to be fine" John says in a soft but strong voice. Sherlock flickers his eyes from the sides of the cart to Johns face and his expression crumples slightly. He puts both arms around Johns waist and buries his face in the Blondes chest like a frightened child.

John in return wraps one arm around Sherlocks waist and puts his other of the back of the detectives head, combing his fingers through his hair softly in an attempt to calm him down. John can feel Sherlocks breathing is still very quick but what is distracting him more is the slight whimpering Sherlock seems to be doing.

Sherlock on the other hand is feeling very faint and that churning in his stomach has increased, making him feel physically sick. "John, I love you" Sherlock whimpers into Johns chest although he wont get the chance to express this again, the grip around Johns waist tightening.

"I love you too Sherlock but we're going to be fine. Deep breathes Sherlock" John replies calmly, silently touched by this statement. Slowly the cart lowers to the ground and soon the door opens. John shakes Sherlock slightly, "We're down now, love" John says quietly, ignoring the look they're getting from the workman. Sherlock raises his head, not loosening his arms on John until he sees they actually are on the ground.

Sherlock springs up from the seat and practically runs out of the cart, grabbing Johns hand and taking him with him. As soon as they were away from the line and that damn Eye Sherlock pulls John into a tight hug, "Don't ever let me go on that blasted thing again" He mumbles into Johns shoulder. John lets out a laugh and wraps his arms around Sherlock. "Never again" He whispers, pecking Sherlocks lips with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are lovely :) Good bye and Good night my friends. Xx**


End file.
